Integration DC: Samurai Jack
by Superior Knight
Summary: What if the world of Samurai Jack actually existed within the DC Universe? Follow Samurai Jack, Aku, and others as we see the paths of what is or what could have been.


_**Samurai Jack/DC: Integration**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **St. Roch, Louisiana…**_

Stonechat Museum, one of the most renowned museums of ancient histories, also the home of veteran hero and reincarnated warrior-king of Egypt, Hawkman. Carter Hall was a man who's seen a lot and experienced many fights and events in all of his lifetimes; a superhero fighting among other modern-day gods, a knight fighting for honor, a gunslinger bringing justice to the wild frontiers, etc. But now, Carter was taking a holiday from the hectic lifestyle of superheroes and sticking to being a curator to his museum.

'Wonder what Ray is up to? Probably doing one of his crazy ass science experiments. Damn scientist,' Cartar thought to himself about his close friend.

Closing hour for the museum had finally passed, and all the staff had finally taken off home. There were no security guards. There was no need of any night watch guards when the archaeologist-in-residence was a reincarnated warrior and current superhero who has made a living beating bad guy with a heavy mace. Carter was looking through the exhibits making sure they were all in spick-and-span condition for the next day. The Hawkman listened only to the sound of silence. It had been months since Carter was separated from his true love, Shiera.

The veteran warrior sighed, "This has happened before in our other lifetimes… and it still hurts, Shiera."

At that moment, Carter was checking out the exhibit of ancient Asian cultures. In particular, the Japanese ancient eras. The Hawkman had specialized in Ancient Egyptian history, but he was also well rounded with other his tories and knowledgeable of the legends of most cultures.

One of the paintings depicting a samurai in white clad armor with a sword raised against a black mass with a face of wickedness. According to legend, an ancient evil arose from the pits of hell ravaging the lands of Japan, but then a brave samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth and opposed this evil. Given the superhuman activity and mystical powers across the world and in history, Cartar could easily assume the legend was true; that there was some demonic monster that went rampant and that samurai warrior was just the equivalent of today's superheroes. Also considering; Carter has met the samurai.

Nevertheless, this legend was among many other recorded myths of superhuman activity in the past, and Carter was apart of some of the events since his first past life, so he didn't give too much thought about it. The Hawkman was finally finished with checking the exhibits and was about to call it a night until he heard footsteps echoing through the silent and large museum.

"Hello? Museums closed. If you're here for business, call and make an appointment" Cartar called out, as he followed the sound of footsteps.

"And what about very old friends," a man called out. Japanese accented, and when Carter found the unintentional intruder, he found a Japanese man with a knot top holding his hair nearly, wearing a black tailored suit, and carrying on his back a carry bag.

"... Eheheh. You still haven't aged a day, Samurai" Carter commented, recalling the man's identity. Hawkman laughed, as he approached the so-called, Samurai, and embraced him in a friendly hug, "My old friend, how has your long life been?"

"Lengthy and enduring, but along the way, there is still wonder and hope," the samurai stated, as the two separated.

"What's with the bag? You carry your sword in there?" Carter asked.

"These days to avoid a scene, yes," the samurai answered.

"Want some coffee or something to drink?" the archeologist offered.

"Warm water, please."

Carter led his old and long lost friend to him the private residence in the museum where he was living in. Setting the coffee pot to warm up water, while Carter offered the unnamed samurai a seat.

"I heard about your wife… my deepest condolences," The Samurai said with compassion.

"Thank you. My other friends have helped me through it… but it still hurts. I can't know for sure if I'll see her in our next life," Carter vented his remorse. "Shiera believed in rebirth. Whether in this world or the next. She talked about it; in the next world, she'd be the queen of an Egyptian hall. I'd be her king."

"I know one day you will find her, one way or another," the Samurai stated.

"You speak with experience," Carter commented.

The Japanese man gave a smile, cherishing the memory of his own love.

"Tell me, what name do you go by now?" Carter asked.

The Samurai gave a smirk. "Call me, Jack."

* * *

WATCH OUT!

GOTTA GET BACK! BACK TO THE PA-

Superior Knight- stop that, stop that! Jack is already in the past. Well, at least in this prologue.

Deadpool- *Sniffles, takes a napkin offered by Pinkie Pie* oh God... *Sobs* that ending... it hurts! It hurts! First Hugh Jackman's farewell in "Logan" and then that...!

Superior Knight- yes yes, take this off my chest, 'Samurai Jack' series finale also hurt me too. Watching it as it aired, it punched me right in the chest and left a hole. What made it worse, going to church the next day since it was a Sunday, I hoped to be given uplifting spirit. Nope, instead, it makes the hole bigger on me not doing my part in being a disciple of God.

Pinkie- that's very sad...

Superior Knight- eh, that was months ago. Anyways, this is essentially an integration crossover of DCxSamurai Jack. Samurai Jack exists in the massive world of the DC Universe, with some twists here and there for the sake of the story. Plus, this is one of a whole Integration Project series I'm working on; where I integrate other franchises/stories/series/etc. into the DC Universe, and those too will be all connected. More to come.

Deadpool- wait, but what about Aku?

Superior Knight- don't worry, there'll be three types of subplots for this one crossover. 1) Jack made it back to the past and lives through time since he remains unaging. 2) Aku is law, where Aku rules the world and faces the challenges of DC superheroes. 3) extras, where we feature the lore, such as where does ODin, Vishnu, and Ra stand in a multiverse where other gods exist. Hope you all enjoy. Wait and see the next Integration for a particular gun trotting vampire...


End file.
